The Puppet Master of Snaps
by SteffBranco
Summary: This is Stephanie's POV of Snap from ClumsyLittleGirl, look for that summary, youre not gonna regret, really, seriously, NOT, not kidding, 9


My name is Stephanie and I'm a senior at catholic central where I go with my sister, Jenaya, and we live down the street from the school.

Our mom is Jenny and she is awesome, so funny...

Our family is not big or complete, but its the best, I couldn't have a better family.

If you look at us, you will probably notice that me and my sister don't really look much alike, ok, not at all, but we are, at least, that its what she believes, but mom and I know better. I know I was adopted, I always knew, but mom made me promise that I wouldn't tell Jenaya until she was ready to hear it. She can be childish, and a pain, but I like her besides all, and she would freak out. We tell her that we have different dads.

If you look at me, I look like an normal and regular teenager girl that for some reason attract too much attention to herself, I think that its my personality but Jenaya says that they are only my friends 'cause I'm popular and a snobbish girly girl. Jenaya can be a mean girl sometimes too.

Anyway, the truth is, I am different, not in the way as in I wear all black and have tons of piercings, or all pink and fluffy. Which I don't. I am different because since I was 5 I developed certain abilities, powers, which I'm going to explain later as the story goes on, and the story is about Jenaya, not me, this is just my point of view of the facts.

It all started some night in 2000 and something when I was doing the dishes and Jenaya was just absented minded looking at me thinking on the most random stuff a person can think, yes, I can read minds, I always could, but I never told anyone, not even mom knew that, I developed that when I was 7 but I was afraid of what people would think about me, I knew that they didn't like different people, come on, everybody saw what happen to the mutants in X-man, so anyway, her mind was traveling to some sad stuff.

She was thinking about not having a lot of friend and wishing she had a real really good friend so that was it, I thought, I was going to give her one gift, I was going to send her to this vampire family, to this half vampire half human girl who lived in Washington.

No I am not the most reckless sister ever, I have been watching this family for a while now. I heard about them from the mind of a vampire that was around Ohio a couple month ago and I wanted to check myself to see if it was true. I teleported myself there, yes, I can also teleport myself and other people. I've tried once with our dog, but I don't think she liked it 'cause the poor little thing still doesn't play with me after that, so I think that with people is the same.

Reneesme was her name, the half vamp half human girl and she wanted a friend too, I knew that cause I've been reading her mind for a while now, always careful with her father, Edward, her could read minds too, but I was careful and blocked my mind from his. His wife, Bella, was another story, I could read her mind, it was harder that the other, I had to focus on her only to hear her thoughts, it wasn't like the other where I would just listen like a corridor full of people at the same time, it can be a real distraction and the voices turn into noises but if I focus I can actually hear them. Bella's mind was even more random that Jenayas mind, I feel sorry for Edward, from what I've heard, he can't hears to his wife, I don't know why yet, but she has a really beautiful and pure mind. Not like Emmett and Rosalie, WOW, if they could, I bet they would stay the hole day locked in a bedroom.

So after my research, and after actually hearing from Jenaya that she wanted a real friend, I gave her Snaps, the power to snap and teletransport herself to Reneesme's room, I know its not an awesome power, but I didn't want to make her a freak like I was, being different is not easy.

But I never actually told her it was me who gave her the powers, poor little thing, if I know her, and I do, she must have freaked out when she first teletransported and first met Reneesme.

* * *

People this is my POV off Snaps, from ClumsyLittleGirl and please read it, you have to or I will.......do something you will not appreciate, I am warning you, I know if you read or not. OH! And review, PLEASE Review we like reviews, hihi.

See you guys later. =9


End file.
